Alex (The Item)
The main villain from the 1999 horror/crime movie The Item. Alex is one of the four criminals in the movie who were paid to collect and look after a box containing a talking worm creature. History Picking Up the Item In the beginning of the movie, Alex and his four partners, Lauren, Martin, and Fatty, are waiting in a desert. When a man named Dr. Ody and his wife arrive, he gives them a box containing a worm-like creature that is on life support and tells them everything about it. However, Dr.Ody begins to see what Alex and his partners are and questions of what kind of people he sold the creature too. When Dr. Ody tries to get the creature in the box back, Alex kills him by shooting him in the head. When Dr. Ody's wife charges at them with a knife, Fatty and Martin keep shooting at her until she dies. Going to Rita's House Afterwards, Alex and his partners take the box to his girlfriend's house. His girlfriend's name is Rita and she works on paintings and sculptures. Rita asks about what's in the box, but Alex just jokes with her, saying that it's a monkey. While Rita goes off to get Chinese for dinner, Alex suggest to check on the worm in the box. As they check on it, four drag queens arrive, saying that they're Rita's friends. Alex talks to them until they see the box. Not wanting anyone else know about the box, Alex, along with Martin and Fatty, chase the drag queens outside with their guns. While they kill two of the drag queens, they split to search for the other two. While Martin goes after the third drag queen, Fatty confronts the last one and gets his gun stolen. Alex arrives in time before Fatty could get killed and gets into a gun fight with the last drag queen, while using Fatty as a human shield. Alex manages to shoot at the drag queen and kills him. When Martin meets up with them, and saying that he killed the third one, Alex tells them to put the corpses in the car and dispose of them. Opening the Box Later, back at Rita's place, while everyone is eating dinner, the box starts to beep. So everyone checks it out, open the box, and unhooks the worm creature off the life support. Rita laughs at this as Alex told her that a monkey was in the box. While Fatty keeps watch on the worm creature and Martin and Lauren look at the details of their order, Alex hangs out with his girlfriend. After they had a bath, Alex tells Rita a story of how when he was little, his Mom got him to kill a conscious pig in a slaughterhouse and that he got a thrill from killing it, much to his Mom's horror. Later, Alex checks up on Fatty and the worm creature. After trying to feed the worm creature a used condom, Alex ask Fatty why isn't he holding his gun. After Fatty tells him that it's right next to him, Alex tackles and tickles him. But he only did this so he can grab the gun and point it to Fatty's head in order to make a point. Alex then leaves, saying that he just doesn't want his friend to be unprepared. After Alex catches Rita playing with his gun, the worm creature talks to Fatty and manages to make him go insane and start shooting his gun in the house. After everyone ducks, Martin knocks Fatty out on the head. Afterwards, when Fatty comes through, Alex takes him outside and talks to him about the sudden shoot out. Alex blames himself for the act, but Fatty says that he's use to guns being pointed to his face and that it's just him. After a talk about how Fatty is the joke of the group, Alex makes him promise that he'll act normal for now on. Before Alex gets back inside the house, he tells Fatty that he loves him and then shoots him in the back of the head. After Killing Fatty Everyone remains silent for a moment when Alex comes in as they heard the gunshot. When Martin asks Alex if he did what he knows he did, Alex takes out Fatty's share of the money, covered in blood. Alex then is about to decapitate Fatty's corpse with a Machete. He hesitates at first, but manages to do it. While he puts the head in a plastic bag, the third drag queen, who was revealed to still be alive, unlocks the car behind Alex. Alex catches him and drags him into the house, where Rita gets freaked out by it. Alex confronts Martin about this since he said that he killed the drag queen. Martins says that he had enough and beats Alex's face repeatedly with a nearby frying pan. When Martin gets him to the ground, Alex takes his gun and has Martin point it to his throat, trying to tempt him to kill him. Alex tells him to at least kill anybody, whether it be him, the drag queen, or himself. After Alex gets Lauren to check out the worm creature, Martin gives in and decides to kill the drag queen. Rita holds onto the drag queen, since he was a friend of hers, and tries to convince Martin not to kill him and instead kill Alex. After while, Alex just tells Martin to kill them both. Shocked that Alex told him to kill his girlfriend, Martin aims his gun at him. But before he could pull the trigger, the drag queen grabs a nearby machine gun and shoots Martin to death. He then aims it at Alex, but finds out that it has no more bullets. Alex grabs Martin's gun, drags Rita out of the way by her hair, and shoots the drag queen. Alex then insults Rita about her paintings and sculptures. Death When Lauren comes back into the room, she sees the two dead bodies. She sits with Alex on the table and she reflects the number of people that he killed. Alex tells Lauren to tell Rita that he apologizes for what he did to her. However, Lauren tells them that she appreciates the apology, but she no longer wants to be with Alex and she prefer him to kill her right now. After hearing that, Alex starts to reach for his gun on the table. However, Lauren places her hand on the gun first and pulls the trigger, shooting Alex in the chest. After Lauren asks him how it feels, Alex tries to light a cigar, but fails. Saying that he doesn't feel good, Alex walks into the bedroom to lay down. As he slowly dies, him and the worm creature talk to each other about his own dark nature. As their conversation ends, Alex finally dies from the gun shot, getting what he deserved. Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Horror Villains